The present disclosure relates to user interfaces for mobile devices.
Conventional mobile devices are often dedicated to performing specific functions. For example, a mobile phone provides telephony services, a personal digital assistant (PDA) provides a way to organize addresses, contacts and notes, a media player plays content, email devices provide email communication, a browser to surf the Internet, etc. Modern mobile devices can include two or more of these functions.
In particular, a mobile device can include a number of different applications, which a user can access independent of other applications. For example, the mobile device can include one or more games, web applications, or productivity applications.